1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a semiconductor chip including buried electrode plugs has been manufactured in order to perform information propagation between stacked semiconductor chips. JP2010-80802A discloses a semiconductor chip in which the abovementioned buried electrode plugs are arranged in the periphery or in required parts thereof (FIG. 2). In such a semiconductor chip as described above, bumps are formed on upper and lower surfaces of each buried electrode plug. By connecting the bumps to like bumps arranged in another semiconductor chip, information propagation is performed between the semiconductor chips.
In general, polysilicon electrodes having the same mechanical properties as a semiconductor substrate (silicon substrate) or highly conductive metal electrodes are buried in holes for the buried electrode plugs. Sidewalls of trenches in which the electrodes are buried are covered with a material adapted for securing insulation between the electrodes and the semiconductor substrate and dissimilar to the material of the semiconductor substrate.